TŁUMACZENIE: Błękitna waza
by Daghmarre
Summary: Klimatyczne drarry, tłumaczenie.


Tytuł oryginalny: Blue vase

/authors/ivyblossom/BV01a.html

Autor: Ivy Bossom

Tłumaczka: Daghmarre

Zgoda: już niedługo

Rating: PG 13

A/N: Brak spojlerów, napisane między Czarą ognia a Zakonem Feniksa

Uwagi: slash, drarry

**Błękitna waza**

Harry Potter stał na środku ulicy z torbą pełną zakupów w ramionach. Nie poruszał się ani nawet nie mrugał oczami. Zupełnie tak, jakby się minął z czasem. Jak gdyby świat pędził dalej przed siebie, zostawiając go tutaj, stojącego samotnie, z rękami zaciśniętymi na papierowej torbie.

Oczywiście ze względu na to, kim był, nikt go nie popędził. Jeśli Harry Potter miał ochotę postać sobie trochę na środku ulicy i poudawać, że zamienił się w posąg, niech tak będzie. Tylko dwójka dzieci zatrzymała się, by na niego pogapić, ich wzrok przyciągnęła blizna, ale nikt więcej się nim nie przejął. W końcu mieszkał w okolicy i większość ludzi przyzwyczaiła się już do jego widoku.

Co dzień zbiegał ze swojego trzeciego piętra, wychodził na chodnik i przekraczał ulicę, prosto do Proroka Codziennego. Każdy dzień od godziny dziewiątej rano do trzeciej po południu spędzał ustawiając czcionki drukarskie, strona po stronie, do kolejnego wydania. Zawsze zajmował się gazetami z dnia następnego i Harry często żartował sobie, że żyje o krok wcześniej, niż reszta świata; jutrzejsze nagłówki czytane wspak, codziennie prócz niedziel. W niedziele wracał do rzeczywistości, w której ludzie przejmowali się tylko tym, co stało się dziś, i nie zaprzątali sobie głowy tym, co wydarzy się jutro.

Na początku wybrał tę pracę dlatego, bo była bezmyślna. Lata walki ze złem doszczętnie go zmęczyły, pozostawiając półżywego i mającego po uszy roboty, która wdziera się do jego duszy i zapełnia sny pożogą, krwią i trupami. Dlatego kiedy wojna się skończyła i świat wrócił do normalności, przeszedł na cichą emeryturę, wynajmując mieszkanie tuż naprzeciwko drukarni Proroka. Popołudniami przyglądał się przez okno wrzącej tam pracy: klak, klak, klak, powielano kolejne arkusze jutrzejszej gazety. I myślał wtedy, że właśnie czegoś tak konsekwentnego, stabilnego i kojącego szukał.

Trzy lata później wciąż pracował przy układaniu czcionki i już nikt z sąsiadów się tym nie dziwił.

Draco Malfoy obserwował go od tygodni. A być może nawet od miesięcy, ale starał się nie liczyć. Obserwowanie Pottera było zajęciem doprawdy nieskończenie łatwym, bo Harry zaprzestał zwyczaju rozglądania się wokół. Każdego ranka przechodził przez ulicę wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów i znikał w drzwiach drukarni Proroka Codziennego; każdego popołudnia wlókł się z powrotem, patrząc obojętnym wzrokiem prosto przed siebie, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Rzadko miewał gości, a jeśli już, była to tylko wyglądająca na przejętych para ludzi, rudy mężczyzna i brązowowłosa kobieta. Draco przypuszczał, że był to Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger, małżeństwo z trójką dzieci, żyjący po drogiej stronie miasta. Mieli teraz swoje własne życie, a Harry Potter nie był już jego częścią. I to nie dlatego, że oni go porzucili – to on już ich więcej nie potrzebował. Był dla nich jedynie obowiązkiem na pokaz, czymś w rodzaju pracy charytatywnej. Kiedy przychodzili i odchodzili, zawsze mieli zażenowane wyrazy twarzy, ale mimo to wciąż się zjawiali, by zobaczyć go w takim samym stanie, jak wcześniej.

W niedzielne wieczory Harry wychodził na wzgórze wznoszące się za budynkiem Proroka i oglądał, jak słońce zachodzi nad miastem. Jeśli padało, zakładał niebieski płaszcz nieprzemakalny i czarne, wysokie buty; kiedy zaś była ładna pogoda, na wszelki wypadek brał ze sobą sweter i zarzucał go na ramiona. Przyglądał się zachodowi i czasami przysypiał tam na chwilkę. Dzieci z okolicy znały już jego zwyczaje i nie zaczepiały go. W takich razach budził się po nie więcej niż dwudziestu minutach i wracał do domu, gdzie włączał światło, pogrążał się na jakiś czas w lekturze, a potem znów gasił lampy.

Draco przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu. Kilka miesięcy temu kupił ciasną kawalerkę w bloku na końcu ulicy, niedaleko Proroka Codziennego; wyśledził Harry'ego, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. _Potter_, powiedziałby wtedy. _Jak mogłeś. Jak mogłeś zabić mego ojca. Jak mogłeś zmieszać z błotem moje rodzinne nazwisko. Jak mogłeś. _Jednakże jego gniew palił się słabym ognikiem i wymagał najwyższej uwagi, by wciąż na nowo go rozpalać i doprowadzać do buzowania. Obnosił się ze swoją zemstą niczym z jakąś zatęchłą narzutą, odziedziczoną po prapradziadach, zmuszony do dźwigania jej na swoich barkach, rok za rokiem. Draco patrzył na siebie w lustrze i wypróbowywał swój mściwy ton, swój najeżony warkot, i wiedział, że już czas. A był zmęczony. Rozumiał, dlaczego Harry poświęcił się czemuś takiemu, jak praca w drukarni. I w pewien sposób, Draco mu zazdrościł.

Dlatego zamiast się z nim zmierzyć, Draco tylko obserwował. Budził się rankami, kupował pieczywo na śniadanie z piekarni mieszczącej się pod mieszkaniem Harry'ego. Croissanty z kawą jednego dnia, drugiego bajgielek z serem śmietankowym czy okrągła, okazała bułka z bekonem i cebulką w środku. Kupował swoje śniadanie, siadał w małym, ogrodzonym linkami ogródku piekarni i patrzył, jak Harry zbiega na dół z trzeciego piętra, przechodzi na drugą stronę ulicy, wchodzi bocznym wejściem do Proroka i zasiada za swoim uwalanym tuszem biurku. Ze swojego miejsca, Draco mógł przyglądać się, jak otwiera szufladę, wyciąga czcionki i wyciąga kartki papieru ze specjalnej skrzynki. Czasami leżało na niej małe pudełeczko obwiązane wstążką; prezent od kierowniczki kadr. Była drobną osóbką o mysich włosach i małych dłoniach. W pudełkach znajdowały się ciasteczka, placki z owocami, maciupkie, śmieszne zwierzątka z dmuchanego szkła, spinki do mankietów, zapinki do krawatów i inne tego typu upominki. Harry ustawiał je w rządku, przynajmniej te niejadalne, na parapecie okna wychodzącego na południe w swoim domu. Czasami Harry gawędził z nią popołudniami, zanim wrócił do domu. Zawsze chciała, by został dłużej, ale on nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Harry wpadał na pośpieszny lunch do domu, a potem biegł z powrotem do swojego biurka, by dokończyć robotę, Draco w tym czasie przenosił się z małej piekarni do kawiarni i cukierni tuż obok Proroka Codziennego. Stamtąd mógł przyglądać się popołudniowej części pracy Harry'ego, załadowywania wypełnionych form do drukarki. Podwijał wtedy rękawy, i Draco widział, że to nie był lekki kawałek chleba. Ramiona Harry'ego naprężały się, jak kroczył powoli, ostrożnie, by nie poruszyć formą i nie rozrzucić czcionek. Harry uśmiechał się i wymieniał parę słów z drukarzem, ocierał pot z czoła, a potem wracał do biurka.

Niedługo potem mógł już wrócić do domu, usiąść w fotelu i czytać, słuchać muzyki czy pisać coś w dużym, oprawionym w skórę notatniku, albo wyjść na dwór, pospacerować po okolicy. Draco najbardziej lubił, gdy się przechadzał, bo wtedy mógł iść za nim. Harry nie wybierał zawsze tej samej drogi i nigdy nie wracał do domu przed upływem co najmniej dwóch godzin. Szedł przed siebie cicho i bez zatrzymywania się, rzadko podnosząc wzrok. Nigdy nie było sytuacji, w której Draco mógłby się poczuć zagrożony odkryciem swojej obecności. Podczas kilku ostatnich tygodni zupełnie przestał się kryć. Czasami szli tak blisko obok siebie, jakby byli na spacerze razem; Draco tylko parę kroków za Harry'm. To uspokajało Dracona. Po tych wieczorach, podczas których Harry wybierał się na spacery, Draco nie miewał koszmarów i zupełnie tracił chęć na dokonanie zemsty. Niemal zapomniał o tym, dlaczego obserwuje Harry'ego, nie liczyło się nic prócz tego, że to sprawiało mu przyjemność.

I wtedy pewnego dnia Harry się zatrzymał. Zrobił zakupy w sklepie warzywnym tak, jak to zawsze czynił w środy, ale tym razem, zamiast wbiec schodami w górę do swojego mieszkania, zatrzymał się na samym środku ulicy. Jego oczy wyglądały jak ze szkła.

Najpierw Draco pomyślał, że został dostrzeżony. Wrócił właśnie do piekarni na obiad, mieli paszteciki w promocji, dwa za sykla. Właśnie wychodził ze sklepu z pasztecikami w dłoni, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego stojącego w całkowitym bezruchu, patrzącego wprost na niego tymi szklanymi oczami. Czyżby wreszcie, po tak długim czasie, Harry go spostrzegł? Przyłapał na szpiegowaniu? Z utłuszczoną, białą torbą w ręce i gazetą pod pachą, ani trochę nie wyglądał na szpiega. Przez chwilę układał sobie jeszcze raz w głowie przemowę, od tak dawna przygotowywaną. _Jak mogłeś zabić mojego ojca, Potter. Jak mogłeś zniszczyć moją rodzinę. Jak mogłeś. _Ale jego słowa były w rozsypce, warknięcie jeszcze nie do końca takie, jakie powinno być. Nie wiedział nawet, czy jego spojrzenie może być tak groźne, jak kiedyś. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Draco zrozumiał, że jednak nie został rozpoznany. Coś się tutaj cholernie nie zgadzało.

Postąpił na przód, na ulicę, i stanął na wprost Harry'ego. Wciąż, zero reakcji. Harry nawet nie mrugnął. Draco podszedł więc i wziął papierową torbę z rąk Harry'ego, ale nawet to nie zmieniło postaci rzeczy. Ramiona Harry'ego były wciągnięte tak, jakby wciąż trzymał w nich warzywa, jego dłoń podtrzymywała niewidzialne dno. Dopiero gdy Draco ujął delikatnie jego rękę, ramiona Harry'ego opadły bezwładnie na boki. Głowa upadła mu na piersi, a kiedy znów podniósł ją w górę, zamrugał i spojrzał na Draco.

- Dziękuję – powiedział.

- Nie ma za co – odparł Draco. Był skonfundowany. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, w porządku, dzięki, że pytasz.

Draco wziął go za rękę i poprowadził na drugą stronę ulicy, aż do podnóża schodów prowadzących do mieszkania Harry'ego.

- Chcesz pójść do domu? – spytał Draco.

- Tak, tak, myślę, że pójdę – ale w dalszym ciągu stał w bezruchu, patrząc beznamiętnie na Dracona.

- To tutaj – odezwał się Draco, wskazując ręką. – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

- Nie – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Nie pamiętam.

Draco poprowadził go dwa piętra w górę rozklekotanymi schodkami aż pod drzwi jego mieszkania. Drzwi nigdy nie były zamknięte; Draco wiedział o tym, ale nigdy nie odważył się zakraść do środka. Co prawda próbował podglądania przez okno i przez dziurkę od klucza, ale nigdy nie poszedł na całość. Teraz zaś otworzył drzwi i wprowadził Harry'ego do środka, wskazał na fotel przy oknie i zaczekał, aż usiądzie.

- Nie pamiętasz tego miejsca?

- Nie – powiedział Harry. Był bardzo spokojny. Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego czy wystraszonego, i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ze Draco wszedł razem z nim, że Draco tu był, przed wszystkim. Wyglądał przez okno na ulicę ze średnim zainteresowaniem, siedząc kątem na fotelu, jakby to nie był jego fotel, jakby był tutaj tylko gościem.

- A pamiętasz mnie?

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Draco, z wyrazem nieszczególnej koncentracji na twarzy.

- Nie – powiedział. – Wybacz.

Harry stracił pamięć. Tam na dole, pomiędzy jednym a drugim krokiem na ulicy, zapomniał o wszystkim. Być może właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Może dlatego tu był, robiąc wciąż to samo dzień za dniem. Układanie czcionek, spacery, niedzielne zachody słońca. Być może zaszył się tu, by zapomnieć, a teraz naprawdę się to przytrafiło_. Jak mogłeś, Potter,_ pomyślał, znów powtarzając starannie przygotowaną mowę. Ale nie. Rozumiał to, w jakiś pokręcony sposób rozumiał, a jego żądza zemsty rozmywała się teraz coraz bardziej i bardziej.

- Masz na imię Harry, pamiętasz to?

- Nie. Kim jesteś?

- Draco.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

- Tak.

To właśnie wtedy Draco zaczął kłamać. Nie zamierzał, ale zaczął. Nie wiedział, co mógłby więcej powiedzieć; _nie, nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, jesteśmy wrogami; kiedy ostatnim razem rozmawialiśmy, próbowałem cię zabić, a ty omal nie zabiłeś mnie, jesteśmy dokładnym zaprzeczeniem przyjaciół i każde z naszych zachowań musi być przeciwieństwem tego, co uważane za przyjacielskie_. Ale ten spokój na obliczu Harry'ego, ta pustka w jego twarzy, bez gniewu, bez strachu, była tak wszechogarniająca, że Draco nie miał ochoty tego niszczyć. Pomyślał, że to były proste kłamstwa, które mogą zostać później zapomniane, wraz ze wszystkim innym.

I Draco kłamał dalej.

Zrobił obiad; Harry zadawał mu pytania. Czym zarabiają na życie, jak się spotkali, gdzie są jego rodzice. Draco odpowiadał mu najpiękniejszymi z kłamstw; był dziennikarzem na pół etatu, spotkali się w parku, wyprowadzając cudze psy; jego ojciec i matka zmarli w tragicznym wypadku rok temu. Harry mieszka tu od trzech lat. Jedli i rozmawiali. Draco wyjaśniał mu, czym jest magia i pokazał Harry'emu, gdzie trzymał swoją różdżkę (w szufladzie biurka). Opowiedział mu o mugolach, pomijając drażliwe tematy. Nie wspomniał o wojnie czy o Voldemorcie. Harry jeszcze nie dostrzegł swojej blizny, za co Draco był wdzięczny. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak mógłby mu to wytłumaczyć. Podczas gdy Harry oglądał rzeczy porozstawiane na parapecie południowego okna, Draco ukrył skórzany notatnik Harry'ego na dnie najniższej szuflady i przykrył go gazetami.

Krótko po obiedzie, Harry wyglądał na zmęczonego, wiec Draco zaproponował mu, żeby się położył. Pokiwał głową, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu sypialni, Draco otworzył mu odpowiednie drzwi. Harry podziękował mu raz jeszcze i zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment przed położeniem się na łóżku.

- Tego też nie pamiętam – powiedział.

- Wiem – Draco uśmiechnął się smutno, zostawiając półotwarte drzwi.

Poszedł do drukarni naprzeciwko, by powiedzieć Prorokowi, że Harry czuje się nienajlepiej i że nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci do pracy. Pracownicy wyglądali na zmartwionych, ale nie pytali, czemu mówi im to Draco i w jakich relacjach z Harry'm się znajduje. Kierowniczka kadr próbowała wyciągnąć od niego choć odrobinę więcej, ale Draco powiedział jej, że to z przyczyn osobistych i Harry pewnie ją poinformuje, co się dzieje tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Nie popędzaj go – powiedział Draco najbardziej rozsądnym tonem, na jaki go było stać. – Kiedy będzie gotowy ci powiedzieć, będzie wdzięczny za to, że dałaś mu czas. – Przyjęła te słowa rozważnym i zatroskanym kiwnięciem głowy.

Kiedy Draco wrócił do mieszkania Harry'ego, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było umycie naczyń i odłożenie ich na swoje miejsce. Potem uprzątnął pokój dzienny i powiesił porzucone na kanapie płaszcze. Wyciągnął nawet miotłę i zamiótł zaśmiecające podłogę paprochy. I podczas tego sprzątania poprzysiągł sobie nawet nie myśleć o tym, co robi, dlaczego i co będzie dalej.

Zduszony okrzyk przywiódł go do sypialni Harry'ego, do jego łóżka. Chłopak płakał we śnie, przewracając się z boku na bok pod kocem, którym go Draco przykrył. Objął więc śpiącego ramionami i uspokoił:

- Ciii… Już w porządku, cicho…

Harry obudził się, dysząc ciężko, tuż przy policzku Draco, który odrzucił mu włosy z czoła i zapytał.

- Pamiętasz coś?

- Nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Śniły mi się pająki, które się na mnie wspinały.

Rozluźnił się w ramionach Draco, gdy trwali tak razem przez chwilę. Harry'emu było ciepło i bezpiecznie, choć wciąż jeszcze drżał od koszmaru, jego urywany oddech wracał do normy. Draco usłyszał wybuch czyjegoś śmiechu na ulicy za oknem i poczuł zapach świeżego chleba. Zorientował się, że wciąż ma na sobie buty, leżąc tak na łóżku Harry'ego, z ciemnymi kosmykami chłopaka łaskoczącymi go w szyję. Uspokajająco gładził kciukiem ramię Harry'ego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie znalazł w głowie ani jednego słowa. Jego lewa dłoń spoczywała na talii Harry'ego, speszona dotykiem skóry tam, gdzie koszula podjechała za wysoko podczas przewracania się w łóżku. Draco czuł bicie pulsu między nimi, między ciałem Harry'ego a jego dłonią, intensywne, niemal słyszalne bicie serca.

Harry poruszył się odrobinę, wtulając bliżej Draco.

- Śpisz tutaj ze mną, prawda?

To nie było pytanie i Draco nie czuł się na tyle, by zaprzeczyć. Jeszcze nie, nie w tej chwili.

- Tak. Śpię.

W tamtym momencie zabrzmiało to jak najszczersza prawda. Kiedy Harry uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na Draco, ostrożnie, powiódł palcami wzdłuż twarzy Draco, jak był gdyby w niej zaklęty klucz do jego wspomnień, jak gdyby dotyk potrafił mu przywrócić całą pamięć, to cudowne życie w pokoiku nad piekarnią, z wyprowadzaniem psów przyjaciół na spacery i pisaniem artykułów o globalnym ociepleniu, wzroście liczebności populacji wróbli czy o tym, jakież to niesamowite bistra kryje w swoich czeluściach Londyn. Serce Draco biło jak szalone, po części z obawy, by palce Harry'ego nie odkryły prawdy, by nie odnalazły nitki prowadzącej do kłębka kłamstw Draco. Ale zamiast tego Harry pochylił się do przodu i przycisnął swoje usta do czoła Draco, do jego policzków, wreszcie do warg.

Draco zamknął oczy i również uwierzył w to wszystko. Uwierzył w budzenie się rankami w tym łóżku, podczas gdy wschodzące słońce rozświetla cały pokój. Wyobraził sobie ich kłótnie o to, by przeprowadzić się do większego mieszkania albo w ogóle przenieść do Hogsmeade, porzucając stary, obmierzły Londyn. Z ustami Harry'ego na jego pępku widział przed oczami, jak siadywali razem w bliźniaczych fotelach wieczorami, Harry tuż przy oknie, by móc przez nie wyglądać, a Draco naprzeciwko niego, ze stopami opartymi o stolik do kawy, z książką w ręce. Wyobrażał sobie, jak czasem na zmianę czytali sobie na głos długie, heroiczne powieści, które wyciskały z nich kilka łez na samym końcu lektury. Mogli też zwijać się obok siebie na kanapie, głowa Harry'ego na piersi Draco, zasłuchani w przebrzmiewające ostatnie rozdziały ich ulubionej książki. Wyobraził sobie, że kochanie się z Harrym tak, jak teraz, było całkowicie naturalne.

Późno w nocy, kiedy ciało Harry'ego przylegało do jego skóry niczym namacalne ciepło, o którym zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek mogło istnieć, wyobrażał sobie, jak w niedzielne wieczory oglądali razem zachody słońca, jak czasami Harry przysypiał wtedy na jego ramieniu. I to Draco był tym, który wziął dla Harry'ego sweter, choć Harry zawsze protestował, że nie ma potrzeby, to Draco był tym, który otulał nim śpiącego, odrzucał włosy wchodzące do oczu, głaskał po policzku, dotykał rąk. To kłamstwo mogło potrwać tylko przez tą noc, nie dłużej. _Jak mogłeś, Potter_. Te słowa brzmiały teraz jak marne echo, drażniące, niepotrzebne uczucie gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy.

Kiedy Draco spał tamtej nocy z Harrym skulonym wokół niego, z rękami bezwładnie zarzuconymi na jego brzuch, śnił o portretach wiszących na ścianach, wytykających go palcami z obrzydzeniem. Szedł długim, niekończącym się korytarzem, gdzie Malfoyowie wisieli jeden za drugim, mamroczący przekleństwa i spluwali na niego. Popiersie jego ojca odwróciło się, by spojrzeć na syna. „Jak mogłeś", powiedział jego ojciec, rozwierając swoje zagipsowane wargi.

Rankiem Harry obudził się i chwilę leżał w bezruchu. Draco poczuł, jak się rumieni, z początku bardzo zdenerwowany. Co najlepszego zrobił? Dlaczego tu wylądował, dlaczego skłamał? Zanim jednak przyszło mu rozważać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, Draco wiedział, że Harry nic sobie nie przypomniał, przynajmniej za wyjątkiem wczorajszego popołudnia, bo oto wspiął się na Dracona i pocałował go. Draco wypuścił wolno powietrze.

- Biliśmy się? – spytał Harry.

- Biliśmy?

- Nie ma tu twoich rzeczy, prawda? Pobiliśmy się?

- Tak, można tak to określić.

- Opowiedz mi.

Draco nie musiał się dużo namyślać nad odpowiedzią. Wydawało się, że właśnie tak było, tak prawdziwie brzmiały jego słowa. Był zazdrosny, zarzucił Harry'emu romans z kierowniczką kadr. Wytrącony z równowagi, rzucił wazonem o ścianę („Tutaj, widzisz? To zdrapanie w tym miejscu"). Teraz wiedział, że był w błędzie i było mu tak bardzo przykro. Draco oświadczył, że bywa zaborczy, że z trudem udaje mu się zaufać ludziom, że najbardziej obawia się bycia zdradzonym i czasem widzi tę zdradę niemal wszędzie. Opowiedział Harry'emu o tym, jak pojechali kiedyś na wczasy nad morze, o tym, jak Harry zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma ludźmi z miasteczka, jak chodzili wszyscy razem popływać i o tym, jaki Draco był zazdrosny o przyjaźń Harry'ego z żoną jednego z tych ludzi.

- Czasami bywam nieznośny – przyznał się Draco.

- Ale w końcu ci wybaczyłem?

- Tak, wybaczyłeś.

- Miałeś się wprowadzać z powrotem?

- Taki miałem zamiar.

Zjedli późne, nieśpieszne śniadanie, które Draco przyniósł z piekarni na dole. Dżem i masło, ciepły chleb, odrobina bekonu, świeże brzoskwinie. Harry przeciągnął się.

- Chodźmy w jakieś miejsca, które mogę pamiętać – powiedział. – Może na wybrzeże? Chciałbym zobaczyć plażę.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

Było już dawno po sezonie i mieli całą plażę dla siebie przez większość czasu. Jakieś dzieci wznosiły prymitywne zamki z pisaku pomarańczowymi i różowymi foremkami; jakaś para, wysoki mężczyzna i niska, pyzata kobieta, spacerowali po molo. Draco i Harry mieli na sobie płaszcze i swetry chroniące ich prze zimnymi powiewami wiatru, ale buty i skarpetki nieśli w rękach, by czuć pod stopami wilgotny piasek.

- Kochałem to miejsce – powiedział Harry, wdychając słone powietrze.

- Tak, to prawda – odparł Draco. – Przypomniałeś sobie to?

- Nie – Harry przymknął oczy. – Ale kocham je teraz.

Odszukał dłonią dłoń Draco, a potem odeszli w milczeniu.

Harry znów miał koszmary tej nocy. Tuż przed tym, jak się obudził, Draco, czując wilgoć jego łez na swojej piersi, był pewny, że Harry odzyskał pamięć. Czuł się przygniatająco winny. Nie miał żadnego usprawiedliwienia na to, czego się dopuścił; dlaczego skłamał? Dlaczego udawał kochanka Harry'ego, wymyślał niedopuszczalne historie, tworzył dla nich przeszłość, której nigdy nie było?

To prawda, był kiedyś taki moment, gdy jeszcze chodzili do szkoły, krótko przed tym, jak ją ukończyli, by stanąć do walki po przeciwnych stronach barykady w tej bezsensownej wojnie, moment, w którym się zastanawiał, czy między nimi coś było albo - czy mogło być. Pewnej zimnej nocy włóczył się bez pozwolenia po błoniach, chuchając ciepłym oddechem na skulone dłonie, i niemal wpadł na Harry'ego, który najwidoczniej robił dokładnie to samo, co on. Przez kilka minut dzielili wspólnie kawałek nieba, patrzyli w gwiazdy, zagubieni w swoich własnych myślach. Draco zastanawiał się teraz, co by się stało, gdyby zamiast patrzeć na to, jak Harry'm wstrząsają dreszcze, podszedł do niego i przykrył swoją wełnianą peleryną. Poszłoby tak łatwo? A jeśli już, to co potem?

Draco nie mógł postąpić inaczej niż postąpił, musiał walczyć u boku swego ojca. Gdyby stał trochę bardziej po lewej stronie, tak czy owak, również by zginął. Ale udało mu się przeżyć. Latami opłakiwał swoje życie, tak bardzo wydłużone poza czas ziemski jego ojca. Latami przeklinał Harry'ego Pottera i wszystko, o co walczył, nawet jeśli w cichości serca wiedział, że nie powinien oskarżać ani Harry'ego, ani siebie samego. Harry przecież również nie mógłby postąpić inaczej. Ale Draco przeżył, został ułaskawiony, ciągnął dalej swoją egzystencję.

Jednak czy rzeczywiście? Poddał się całkowicie przeszłości, pozwolił jej mściwym głosom szeptać sobie do uszu. Leżał bezsennie na łóżku noc w noc, wzdychając za czymś, czego nie rozumiał, zazdroszcząc umarłym i przeklinając siebie za życie. Za to Harry próbował wymazać swoją przeszłość, zapomnieć o swojej historii, zamknąć te rozdziały swojego życia jednym, stanowczym ruchem i nigdy więcej tam nie zaglądać. W końcu mu się to udało, ale tylko na krótką chwilę.

Harry usiadł na łóżku, przez okno sączyło się światło brzasku. Jego oddech był płytki po koszmarze. Draco znienacka zamarł z przerażenia. Coś w postawie Harry'ego, coś niezgrabnego w tym, jak trzymał swoje ramiona, sprawiło, że Draco poczuł pewność. Przypomniał sobie.

- Voldemort – odezwał się Harry.

W takim razie, to już koniec. Draco zrobiło się niedobrze. Harry odwróci się teraz, spojrzy na niego gniewnym wzrokiem. Być może pobiegnie do drugiego pokoju, otworzy szufladę i wyjmie z niej różdżkę. Być może wróci z rozwianym włosem i błyskającymi groźnie oczyma, celując w Draco. Być może Harry go zabije. Sam nie wiedział, czy ta wizja bardziej go wystraszyła czy przyniosła ulgę. Przełknął ciężko ślinę.

- Przypomniałeś sobie – powiedział. Jego głos zabrzmiał w jego uszach nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Potarł palcami swoje usta, a potem przeczesał włosy. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Draco, który leżał nieruchomo, z ramieniem wciąż wyciągniętym tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżał Harry, z drugą ręką owiniętą wokół jego pasa. Harry nachylił się do niego, przejechał palcami po policzku Draco i westchnął.

- Nie – rzucił. – Nie, nie przypomniałem sobie. Ale miałem koszmar o okrutnym człowieku i strasznej wojnie – położył się z powrotem, pogrążając w uścisku Draco, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Przez chwilę trwali tak w ciszy, spięci. Ręka Harry'ego kreśliła linie w górę i w dół wzdłuż kręgosłupa Draco, zaczepiając o barki, prześlizgując się w końcu między jego włosami. Draco czuł zimny powiew na skórze Harry'ego i to, jak się ogrzewała w miarę, jak ocieplał go swoimi ramionami. Nie miał odwagi się poruszyć, w obawie przed tym, co się może zaraz stać, w obawie przed tym, co musi zostać powiedziane. Czując wargi na swojej szyi, wzniósł bezbarwne spojrzenie w ciemność.

Po pewnym czasie, gdy Draco myślał, że znów zapadł w sen, Harry wyszeptał cicho:

- Jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć?

Draco przymknął oczy.

- Wybaczyłem ci już tak dawno temu.

Następnego ranka, Harry obudził się wcześnie i sam skoczył do piekarni po śniadanie.

- Przypomniałem sobie coś – powiedział, wnosząc do sypialni tacę i kładąc ją na łóżku. Nalał kawy do dwóch kubków i odłożył na szafce nocnej.

- Doprawdy? – spytał sennie Draco. Przez chwilę zupełnie zapomniał o incydencie w środku nocy, zapomniał o tym, że jego kłamstwa nie były prawdą.

- Przypomniałem sobie, że lubisz kawę bez mleka. I że wolisz croissanty z dżemem. Że to była błękitna waza, tamta, którą rzuciłeś wtedy o ścianę. Widzisz? Widać odrobinę niebieskiego w tym zadrapaniu tutaj. Mam rację, prawda?

Usta Draco rozchyliły się w uśmiechu.

- Tak – potwierdził. – Masz całkowitą rację.

_KONIEC_


End file.
